The forgotten
by Tears of an unknown royal
Summary: The sequel to What really matters. SoraXocKH2. Selena has forgotten about her adventures with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, as wall as her qeust to find her brothers, and cousin.
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to What really matters. Sorry, I haven't been able to post it. I took a small vacation, and wasn't able to write anything. Plus school. T-T However, I'm back and got it up! I'll give cookies at the end.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Roxas opened his eyes to see his all too familiar room.

He sighed. "Another dream about him." He murmured. Turning to the window, he opened it, and looked at the sleepy town. He knew that the others would be waiting for him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Selena groaned at the huge orders. There was no way she was going to get to hang with her friends. Selena lived in the flower shop, with her parents. Her parents had her help them by delivering, and arranging flowers, from time to time. Most of the time it wasn't too bad, but today…

"Good morning Selena." Her mother said, coming from the kitchen.

"Morning. Mom, how many orders do I have to fill?" She asked, twisting her hair.

"I know you want to go play with your friends, but we need you here." Her mother said firmly. Selena sighed. Once her mother made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"Oh let her go with her friends. You're not young forever." Her Father said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He smiled down at her, and winked. Selena smiled back. Her father would handle it. She stuffed down her breakfast, and ran to the usual place with a big smile.

The others weren't there yet, as she had predicted. They had to ride the train to get here. Selena merely had to walk. She lived with her parents in the local flower shop, while the others lived in the residential area. Even so, she was usually later than the others because she had to fill out orders for customers.

She could hear footsteps coming this way. In walked Roxas, earlier than usual. He jumped.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked, startled.

"I could ask you the same thing. My dad managed to convince my mom to let me go. What about you?"

"Uhh…Well, I thought I'd get in a little earlier, that's all." He half smiled.

"Right." Selena smiled at him, studying him carefully. Roxas was a quiet boy, the same age as she. He had blonde spiky hair, and the bluest eyes. He seemed thoughtful.

"You look tired." She observed.

He nodded. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Me neither. Didn't know insomnia was contagious."

He shrugged, and sat in his usual seat. Selena had seen him sit there so many times; she could draw it from memory.

He'd sit there, hunched over, his head down, hands clasped firmly together. His eyes were almost always focused on his hands.

Selena wished he would look up and be a part of the group. She stared at him, searching for something to say. She looked down, thinking hard. She pulled her head up, deciding on a subject.

To her surprise, Roxas wasn't there. Sitting there where Roxas used to be, was a boy the same age and height as Roxas. He had spiky sandy brown hair, and a big smile.

He seemed to be the complete opposite of Roxas. He sat up straight; his head was up, his hands resting at his side, and he was happy. He turned to Selena, and his smile grew even larger. She stared.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but I _have_ to ask: did the two of you plan this?"

Selena jerked her head to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette, standing in the doorway. They were all grinning.

"No!" Selena said, flustered.

"Really? Roxas?" All eyes turned to him.

He was Roxas again, and Selena shook her head sadly.

"No way, man!" he said, looking annoyed.

"Okay, fine. Live in denial. On to more important things. Like Seifer. He told everyone that we're the thieves that have been stealing things around town. And now the whole town, and there mothers are treating us like the klepto club! Have you ever been this ticked off in your life before! Cause I haven't! Nu-uh, NEVER!" Hayner yelled.

He turned to face the rest of them. "Now…What to do." Olette shook her head, and looked at Roxas, for help.

"Well…"He stammered. "We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"First, we need to clear our names." Roxas declared.

By this time, Pence was over by a box of photos that they kept there, so all of them could look at them.

"Our are gone!" He yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. He was holding a camera. He grabbed at his throat.

"All our are gone!" Hayner yelled. He too, grabbed his throat.

"You can't say . Why not?" Olette said.

"Stolen…" Selena murmured.

"And not just the . The word , they stole it too." Roxas added.

"What kind of thief is that? Seifer could never pull that off." Hayner admitted.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

They all ran after him. Roxas suddenly tripped. Selena turned to help him. There was a voice.

"His heart is awakening. Soon." Selena shook her head. Roxas pulled himself to his feet.

"Let's go." She nodded.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"How much longer?"

"I can't say for sure."

"Tell me, this Selena…How is she connected to Sora?"

"That, I don't know. However, it doesn't matter. As long as they're hearts are connected, she will affect everything we do in a way that could be bad, or good."

"Yet both she and Roxas dream about Sora…Why?"

"Roxas _is_ half of Sora. As for Selena…" Diz looked thoughtful.

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't. She's difficult to manage. Unlike Roxas, Selena's heart is fighting the machine. It was hard to get her in there in the first place. She has a strong spirit. While her mind has accepted this as her home, her heart knows better."

"Has she been fighting it the whole time?" The cloaked man asked.

"Yes. Roxas has also, though to a smaller degree. It's getting harder to keep them under control. Naminé must make haste." He said, watching as the photos were returned.

"Why would nobodies steal photos?"

"The fools! It's all data to them. They couldn't tell copies from the real thing." He explained.

"Hmm…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Selena…Where are you?" Meagan asked looking at the sky sadly.

"Meagan!" Isabel hollered. "Time to eat!" Meagan sighed, and walked towards the house sadly.

"Come back soon…" She whispered, looking at the sky.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Angela walked towards the FBI station, a toddler in her arms. The guard saw her coming, and shook his head sadly. Everyday she came looking for her four children. Everyday she left, disappointed.

She nodded to him, and went inside. Captain Josh had been turning her away. He hated to deal with it. Not so much to break her heart, but wasting resources on looking for six missing kids. That was a mystery for the Hardy boys, or Nancy Drew. Not for the FBI.

"Captain. Any news?" She asked, little Nora squealing.

"Sit down." He ordered. She complied to his wishes.

"We're pulling the plug."

"What?" The woman jumped to her feet. "You can't! Those are my children! I deserve to know where they are!" Tears swelled in her eyes.

"It's been a year. They're dead. Case closed."

"You mean…You found there bodies?" She asked, choked up.

"No. But they _must_ be dead by now. I'm sorry. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He answered coldly.

"Very well." She said, picking up the little girl, and walking towards the door.

"Meanie!" The toddler yelled at him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

This one was shorter than usual. But I needed to get it up as soon as possible. Cookies for BlackDragonofdarknessflames, and moon eclipse shadows. Yeah, I skipped to KH2. Anything you wanna see? Like…I dunno…More Leon? Give me your favorite characters, and I'll put more of them in.(One per review.) Any who, Next one will be longer, better, and cooler. Well that's all folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty I realize I'm skipping a few days. But I it doesn't matter. (You shall see why.) Any who, I need reviews. Well here's chapter two!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selena groaned as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Who was that boy?" Selena murmured to herself. Suddenly she sprung out of bed.

"Today's the day of the struggle!" She yelled, pulling on her clothes, just as fast as she could. After breakfast she hurried to there living room. It was littered with ribbons, fresh flowers, and wire. On the coffee table sat a beautiful arrangement. Her mother had really out-done herself this year.

"Good morning Selena." Her mother smiled.

"Morning. Mom, can I…"

"As a matter of fact, I have quite a few deliveries." Selena's face fell. Her Father promised her that she could see the struggle this year.

"That's why I need you to deliver this to the champion of the struggle tournament." Her mother smiled. Selena's face lit up.

"Well get going!" She said, pushing her out the door.

"Bye Mom and thanks!" Selena yelled, rushing towards the sandlot.

She made it just in time to see Roxas beat Hayner. She smiled as they walked off together, still friends.

Next up was Seifer VS. Vivi. Selena was surprised at how brutal Vivi got.

_That's so unlike him…_ She thought to herself. _In fact, one might even think that it wasn't Vivi._

She watched in surprise, as Vivi beat Seifer. _No way! _

"Hey Selena!" The others ran over to her. "I didn't know you were coming." Olette smiled.

"Yeah, I would've told you but I've been busy these last few days. My Mom has me delivering things a lot."

"Glad you could make it." Pence smiled.

"And I bet Roxas is too. Right?" Hayner asked, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, sure…It's good to have my friends cheer me on."

"That's not Vivi." Seifer's voice came. They all turned to see him, walking past.

"Thrash him." Was all he said, walking away.

"Looks like Seifer's withdrawn."

"So I'm in third now? Aw baby!" Hayner smiled.

Selena watched Roxas take on Vivi. Back and forth they went, knocking orbs, and collecting them.

Just as Roxas went for the final blow, everything stopped. Selena looked around, confused. There was no noise, no movement. The only ones moving were Selena, Roxas, and Vivi.

In a puff of white smoke, Vivi turned into a white thing. It had no eyes, only a mouth. They looked like the thing that had stolen the photos, two days ago.

More circled around him.

"Again!" Roxas asked. Suddenly, his struggle weapon turned into a giant key. Selena knew what it was. In her dreams, a boy named Sora wielded it. The keyblade.

"Again…" Roxas whispered, looking at the keyblade.

He fought off all the things. Selena smiled. He was a fighter. However, everybody was still frozen.

There was clapping. They turned to face a hooded figure. He walked towards Roxas.

"Roxas, alright. Fight, fight, fight." Roxas squinted.

"You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." He said, pulling off his hood to reveal his long spiky red hair, and green eyes.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, without a hint of recognition.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B". Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." He said, summoning two charkems out of nowhere.

"Wait a sec. Tell me what's going on!" Roxas yelled.

"This town is his creation right?" Axel asked, looking around. "Which means we don't have time for a Q and A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." He said, swinging the charkems a little.

Roxas backed up, and the sandlot began to sway, and warp.

"Uh-oh." Axel said, looking around. Roxas looked at the keyblade anger in his eyes.

He flung it away yelling loudly. "What's going on!" Selena stood, knowing what would happen next. _Wait! How do I know that?_ She asked herself.

The keyblade reappeared in his hand.

"Number 13. Roxas. The keyblade's chosen one." Axel said, gripping his charkems.

"Okay, fine! You asked for it!" Roxas yelled angrily.

Selena watched as Fire was shot at him. Roxas started fighting in a way Selena had never seen him before. It was for real. Life or death. She saw him go down, her heart nearly stopped.

Flinging herself into the arena, Selena rammed Axel, giving Roxas enough time to jump up to his feet.

"You!" Axel yelled. "I should've guessed!" He hissed.

"Look, I don't know you, but I think we're enemies." Selena spat.

"I don't have time to deal with you! Why aren't you with Sora?" Selena stared confused.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a man in crimson robes showed up.

"So it was you." Axel stated. He jumped back, lit his charkems on fire, and flung them at the man. They disappeared before they hit him. The man turned to Roxas, and Selena.

"Roxas, Selena, this man speaks nonsense!" He announced.

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel yelled.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!" The sandlot began to swirl. Selena jumped off the plat form, dizzy.

"Hayner…Pence…Olette…Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Roxas yelled.

Everything went back to normal. Vivi fell over. He picked himself up and walked off.

Selena didn't even pay attention to the match between Roxas, and Setzer. She knew who would win. Her thoughts were else where.

She presented Roxas with the arrangement. She nodded to him. He nodded back.

"I gotta go home. Sorry…"

"It's okay. See you latter." Roxas said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking home, Selena's mind was on her life here in Twilight Town. Suddenly, it didn't add up. Things weren't making sense.

Suddenly she heard Roxas's voice. She grabbed her head.

"Naminé?"

"Naminé… What's happening to me?"

"Who are you? And that's not my name." A familiar voice asked. "I'm Kairi."

"Kairi… I know you. You're that girl he knows." Roxas said.

"Who? Please a name!" Kairi's voice asked.

"I'm Roxas."

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?"

"You don't remember my name?" A new voice asked. _It's him! The boy from my dreams!_ Selena thought franticly.

"Thanks a lot Kairi! Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S"."

"But…Do I know you?" Selena asked.

"Of course you do Selena." His voice came. Then everything faded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"His progress is astounding." Diz remarked.

"So what happened?" His hooded companion asked.

"Naminé's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's. And that in turn affected Sora, and Selena. You see?"

"Naminé…" He murmured thoughtfully. "She's a wonder."

"She wasn't born like other nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora, and those connected to him." Diz replied.

"But who's nobody is she?" The hooded man asked.

"I could tell you… But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" Diz asked.

Slowly, the man pulled his hood off.

"It's Ansem." He answered.

Diz laughed. "It's an honor Ansem!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selena's eyes opened. She was in bed at home. She sat up slowly. _How does he know me? Have I ever met him? Who is he?_ Selena wondered.

"Everything's so confusing. Nothing makes sense!" She screamed.

"What's wrong dear!" Her mother asked, opening the door.

"Nothing…" Selena muttered.

"Alright, well I have plenty of…"

"Yeah, I know. Be down in a minute." Selena said, pulling on a pair of blue-jeans.

Selena ran in to others, while making her deliveries. They promised to write her report for her, as a help. After the others left Selena continued about as usual.

Out of nowhere, those white things showed up. Thinking fast, Selena ran. She had no weapon, no help. Nothing. They chased her to the mansion.

"Help!" Selena yelled, though no one lived there.

"Selena! Use your magic!" Someone yelled. She wasn't sure, but she searched desperately. No time. They charged. Selena closed her eyes and prayed for help.

When she opened her eyes, the things were gone. A cloaked man stood in front of her.

"Thanks!" Selena yelled as he walked through a portal.

"Never forget. Sapharie." He said, right before waling through.

"Sapharie? What does that mean?" Selena asked herself.

"Selena?"

"Yes?" She asked, finding herself in a white room.

"Do you remember who you are?"

"No…I don't. I thought…I thought I was Selena, an only child. The girl who made her parents proud by delivering flowers to help out the family business. The girl who had good helpful friends and a life that others would envy. Now…I don't know if I even have a name."

"You do. Your name is Selena. That hasn't changed. And although your memories, like other things, have been taken from you, you _will_ reclaim them."

Selena looked at a picture on the wall. It was Sora Donald and Goofy. But there was someone else in the picture. It was her. A small heartless sat on her shoulder, a collar around his neck.

Her head began to throb. The pain was sharp as a knife, cutting into her skull.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selena laughed, trying to catch up to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Blade sat on her shoulder.

"Sora! Wait up!" Selena yelled, running as fast as possible.

"Hurry up!" He called back.

Selena sped up, closed her eyes, and ran for all she was worth. She tripped into Sora, Donald, and Goofy, sending them all toppling to the ground. They lay there, laughing so hard it hurt.

"Here." Sora said, helping her up. She smiled up at him. Suddenly, Donald pushed Sora into Selena. Both caught off guard, fell onto the ground. They blushed, picked themselves up, and continued on there way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you remember now?" Selena turned to see a girl about her own age sitting there. She had short blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Yes…Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Naminé." The girl said.

"Naminé… I _will_ fight to regain my memories. But I need help…"

"I'm willing to help you. Meet me here tomorrow." Selena nodded.

"Before I go… Is Sora okay?" She blushed slightly.

"He'll be fine. Now get going!" She said, shooing her away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay! I'm done, with this chapter. **_Review!_**

Okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi peoples! I'm back and ready to type! Okay chapter three!(Psst! If you like, you need to review. Kay?)

Selena was up earlier than usual, that morning. Dressing quickly, she grabbed her back-pack. She had packed late last night, after she was sure her parents were asleep. Yet she wasn't tired. She had spent all of the night thinking about the one memory she had of Sora. It was fuzzy, and didn't make much sense to her, but it was hers. It was the only thing she could think about. She was determined to get all her memories back. Somehow.

She could hear people downstairs. She crept to the door, listening intently.

"She must be kept away from Roxas, and that old mansion. Trust me, you will lose your daughter if she gets close to either." Said a voice, Selena didn't recognize.

"We will. Selena can stay home and help me make the arrangements." Her mother's voice came.

"Good. Call me if she says anything about someone named "Sora"."

"We will. Thank you." Her father answered.

Selena grabbed her back-pack, and opened the window. The jump was about a story high. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

"Selena? May we come in?" Her mother's voice came.

She hesitated. The door swung open.

"Hon...What are you doing!"

She jumped. She didn't look back, didn't say a word.

Running to the mansion, Selena didn't look back at all.

When she reached it her heart sank. It was locked. Her parents would probably look for her here soon enough. She sighed.

"Sad are we?" Her head shot up. The hooded man stood next to her.

"Is there another way in?" Selena asked quickly.

He shook his head. "No. But I owe a friend of yours a favor. Goodnight." He hit her over the head. Her vision faded to black.

"Hey, you okay?" A familiar voice called.

"Selena, wake up!" Another said.

"C'mon, get up!" a piping voice yelled.

"What?" She asked, trying to open her eyes. "Who is it?"

Opening her eyes, she saw four faces, staring at her. Selena jumped back.

"Ah! Don't do that!" She yelled.

"Sorry." The first murmured. Her heart skipped a beat. This was the boy she barely remembered. Sora. The other two were Donald, and Goofy. The fourth was the small heartless. Blade.

"It's okay, just don't do that." She said, not sure of what to say.

"Deal! So what happened? We found you sprawled out on the floor unconscious." He looked concerned.

"Um...Well..." Selena said, searching for an answer. Should she tell them the truth? What could she say? "Gee, I ran away from my parents, came here got knocked out, by someone claiming to be know one of my friends, woke up with a duck, dog, strange thing, and a boy, that could be described as pulchritudinous, by some girls. Oh by the way, I know who you are but I don't remember a thing about you." Yeah. That was sure to work.

"I got knocked out by some hooded person." She admitted. At least it was the truth.

"He must have been Powerful..." Donald said, blinking.

"He snuck up on me..." Sorta true.

"That's okay. Does anybody remember what we were doing?" Sora asked.

They all shook there heads. Selena picked up her back -pack and looked through it while they tried to figure it out. Everything she had packed was still there.

"Whatcha looking for? That book I gave you?" Sora asked. She jumped five feet into the air.

"N..no..." She stammered. He looked at her concerned.

"You okay?"

"No...I mean yas! yes." She sighed. She had never been good at lying.

"Well, we're looking for Riku, The King, Corey, Seth, and Patrick. But first, we gotta find out where we are.

"That's easy! We're..." She bit her tongue. They all looked at her.

"We're on a world! Right?" She chuckled nervously.

"Selena, this is no time to be funny." Donald Scolded. Blade jumped up on her shoulder.

"C'mon!" Sora called, leading them.

As they walked into the back Ally, Selena could feel that something was different.

"You know…" Sora started. "I think I've been here before."

"What's it called?" Donald asked. Sora thought about it, then shrugged.

"Guess I just made it up." He said, as they continued to the usual spot.

"What do you want?" Hayner asked as they looked around. Selena felt her face fall.

"Uh, nothing. We were just wondering what was back. Here." Sora said, putting his hands up.

"Know you now. This is our spot." Hayner said rudely.

"You're new around here right? I'm Pence." He said, cheerfully.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch you latter." He said, walking away.

"My name's Olette." She smiled. "Hey did you finish your summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Homework?" Sora asked confused. The others shook there heads, also confused.

"Hey, what are your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh sorry. We're Sora, Donald, Goofy, Blade, and Selena." Goofy said, grinning.

"We just met someone who was looking for you."

"He sure seemed in a hurry." Pence added. "He had a black coat on, so I couldn't see his face. But he had these big round ears." The others went into deep thought. Then all at once: "The King!"

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station."

"The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette sighed.

"Before you do, is there a flower shop here?" Selena asked.

"No, sorry." She said, walking away. Selena's heart sank. The world that she knew, truly was gone. She slumped against the wall.

"Who am I?" She whispered, tears slipping down her cheek. She was suddenly aware that someone was sitting next to her. It was Sora.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His blue eyes were clouded with concern, and his face full of worry. How could she lie to him?

"I…I…" What was she supposed to say?

"It's okay. You're worried about Corey and Seth, aren't you?" Sora asked, smiling sweetly at her.

"I…I…" She continued to stammer. Why couldn't she say something? Nothing would come out, lie, or truth. She shut her eyes tight. _Someone help me. I need to say something._

"Sora…I don't know who you're talking about." Selena declared. "Nor do I remember any adventure with you, Donald, Goofy, and Blade. I… I wish I did." She said, almost to a whisper. They all stared at her.

"Please, let me explain." She said quickly. She told them what she knew. The shock in there eyes was still there, when she had finished. But at least they knew.

"Oh…" Was all Sora could say.

"My only memory of you is from my dreams, and one, very fuzzy actual memory. However, I'm going to get my memories back. So…What do you say?" She asked. "I'll go with you, and figure out what happened."

"Okay." Sora smiled sadly. "Let's go. To the Station!" He said. Selena laughed, running to catch up with him. _Well… Doesn't this look familiar?_ She thought, smiling.

When they reached the station, they were met by more white things. Sora pulled out the keyblade. Selena reached into her back-pack, pulling out a marble egg. It was as smooth as glass, and heavy enough to cause brain damage if thrown just right.

She put it into her other hand, and reached for two more. She threw one. Her target went down, easily. She threw the other two, then gathered them back up, and started throwing like a maniac.

All the same, they all fell back, weak and tired. They charged. Sora put up the keyblade, and closed his eyes.

Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see a short hooded person, with two big ears. His mouth fell open. Donald, and Goofy jumped on top of him.

"You're Majesty!" They yelled. Selena blinked. Did she know him as well?

"Shh." He said, putting his finger. "You gotta board the train, and leave town. The train knows the way."

"Why? Has something bad happened?" Selena asked.

"Here." He said, handing Sora a munny pouch. Then, wordlessly, he left.

"Wait. If that was the king…" Sora said, thinking. "Then that means Corey, Seth, Riku, and Pat must be too!" He yelled.

"You still haven't explained who they are." Selena said.

"On the train. I promise." He said, walking towards the station. Donald and Goofy gave her a sad look, and followed after them. She stared, confused. _What did I do?_ She wondered. Blade jumped onto her shoulder.

"Well…at least you like me…" Selena whispered, scratching him behind the antennas. She walked slowly after them, unsure.

"Quit trailing behind!" Donald yelled, annoyed. "You better learn to keep up, or we may just leave you behind." Her heart sank. She truly felt alone. _What have I gotten myself into? Well…no turning back now._ She thought firmly, running to catch up with the others.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette followed her.

"Hey!" Pence yelled. "We thought that we should see you off." Olette explained.

"Thanks." Sora smiled. The train bell sounded.

"You better get your tickets." Olette pointed out. Sora nodded.

"Five tickets please." Sora said, taking out the munny pouch.

"Hey!" Olette said, taking out one of her own.

"They're the same." Goofy said, smiling. Olette nodded.

Sora grabbed the tickets, and the others boarded the train.

"Hey Sora? Are you sure that we've never met?" Hayner asked. "You and Selena look familiar…"

"Nope. We've never met before." Sora said, after thinking about it for a moment.

"Selena?" Hayner asked her.

"Once perhaps, where nothing is as it seems. But in this world…no." She said, turning away, trying to hide the tears. She sat down, and looked at Blade. She didn't know what happened outside, but soon they were off.

Sora looked depressed. Selena felt the same way.

"So…Who all are you looking for?" She asked.

"First off the King, so Donald, and Goofy can take him home. Then Riku. I'm looking for him to bring him back home to Destiny Island, where Kairi's waiting for us. Then Corey and Seth are…I dunno if I should tell you who they are…I'll let you figure it out." Sora said, looking out the window.

Selena sighed. "I ought to know…isn't that right?" He shrugged. She shook her head sadly.

"Well…Whatever lies ahead, I'll take it!" Selena said, with a fierce look of determination.

This one's shorter. (School. Nuff said.) Anywho, review!


	4. Chapter 4 At last! TT

I'm back!!!!(At last. TT) Sorry it's been so long. I just moved, so it's been kinda hectic. Plus, our internet has been down. (Sorry!!!!!!!!!!) I try. Breaks down and sobs.

Blade: I'm afraid that she's been rather upset that she couldn't post another chapter up. Please try not to be overly critical.

Selena: Why oh, why!? It was never meant to be like this!!!!!!!!!!!! Bawls

Sora: Is she okay?Sweat drop

Seth: No…I don't think she ever was.

Corey: Seth!!! We aren't supposed to here!! We _should_ be hiding until the time is right!

Seth: I needed some air.

Corey: Are you insane!?

Seth: No. Mom didn't drop the happy apple on _my_ head.

Corey: shut up! looks at the reviewers Right, inside joke. Moving on.

* * *

First person pov!!!!!!!!!The non-existent audience gasps

* * *

I sighed, looking out the window, thinking. Who were they? I concentrated on a name, picked at random. Seth…Root beer? Did that make any sense? Maybe…

Corey…Roy Mustang. I would have to remember that, as it might have some kind of meaning. I still couldn't see a face.

The click-clack of the train was soothing. The familiarity was comforting. Did I ride a train before? Everything was so confusing!!!!! I needed to start with the simple things…Like?

Okay, I liked pizza. Yep, that was true. A small flash of a pizzeria came to me. A boy of about sixteen was sitting next to me. He had dark brown hair, and smooth sea green eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and a shirt bearing "Lost in thought, please send search party" Opposite of us, sat a man, in his mid-thirties. He wore blue jeans, and a cotton shirt, with a collar. And next to him, was a young, blonde, with blue eyes, about ten years of age. She wore a t-shirt with a rose on it, in addition to the blue jeans.

We were all laughing about something.

"Hey! We're here." Sora's voice took me away from my precious memory.

"Kay…" I muttered, getting off the train. The place it had taken us was a mass of floating land, and not much else. There was a tower towards the middle.

Somehow this all seemed familiar. Floating rocks…Haro….Halo… No that wasn't it.

"There goes our ride…" Sora sighed. I looked to see that he was right. The train was gone. Oh well.

"Look there's someone up ahead!" Donald called.

True to his word, someone, or _something_, was up ahead.

"Let's check it out!" Sora suggested, moving forward. It was then that I noticed how small his clothes were. I tried not to laugh.

The person was at the door, peeking through a crack. He was large enough to block them both.

"What's going on?" Donald asked. The man giggled.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside, to see if the master of this tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is, once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say."

"A heartless?" Donald asked. Sora and Goofy moved into a fighting stance.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in people's hearts. Why, with all those heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' round to a bunch of different worlds and builin' an army of heartless, special for her.

"Why am I talking to you pipsqueaks, anyway? Go on scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

"You oughta find something nicer to do." Goofy advised the man. Annoyed, the strange man turned around.

"Says who? Wha…AAAH! It's you!" He yelled surprised.

"Pete!" Both Donald, and Goofy yelled in union. Both, I and Sora, looked at the others, confusion clouding our eyes.

"What are you two nimrods doing here!?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Donald shot back.

"You know him?" Sora asked, voicing what I had been wondering.

"We sure do! Pete's been causing trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

_No need to wonder._ I thought to myself. _Seeing as he couldn't keep himself quiet about his plans earlier, no doubt he'll tell us._

He let out a laugh.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world… no, no, no, all the worlds, are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer em!"

"Maleficent…huh." Sora said, thoughtfully. Then he Donald and Goofy started to giggle. It reminded me of that sixteen year old boy. He had once said something like…"You children are giggling like little school girls."

Pete's voice brought me back to what was happening.

"What are you laughing at!? Why, Maleficent's power is so great that…"

"She's toast." Sora grinned. Now it all made sense to me…Well mostly.

"Sorry, but she can't help you now!" Goofy announced. Donald laughed again.

"Whayddya mean!?" He asked, panicked.

"You! So you're the ones that did it!"

"Well…" Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "We mighta had something to do with it." He smiled.

Pete clenched his fist, and stamped his foot.

"Heartless squad! Round up!" He yelled. I knew that wasn't good. Small shadows pulled themselves out of the ground.

The others summoned there weapons, and I…realized that I had left my backpack on the train…terrific. Mentally slapping myself for forgetting it, I reached for anything pertaining to fighting. Nothing came to mind.

A heartless threw it self at me, and thinking fast, I moved. What was it that guy had told me? " Sapharie"?

That had to be it. Taking a fighting stance, I Put all my other thoughts aside.

"Sapharie!" I cried, focusing on a heartless, sneaking behind Goofy. It fell apart, and melted into the grass. I started to remember other things, like magic in it's most simplest form. Yes!

I flung into action with the rest, throwing fire onto shadows, and, once, burning Pete.

"You just wait! Nobody, and I mean, nobody burns the Mighty Pete!"

"So "Mighty" Pete, He lives in this tower any way?"

"Oh, you don't know eh? Well it's old Yen-Sid. Course, he's probably a heartless by now!"

"Master Yen-Sid lives here!?" Donald asked, and fairly flew to the doors.

"Yen-Sid is the Kings teacher!" Goofy explained.

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" Sora said, then ran off after Donald. Goofy and I followed as fast as we could. If he taught the king, and would see us, maybe I could learn more magic.

I managed to catch a glimpse of Pete, as we ran off. His mouth was hanging open. Then, a lot like a two year-old, he stamped his feet, and started a temper-tantrum.

Stifling a laugh, I made my way up the long flight of stairs. Those boys were fast, and I was having trouble keeping up. Thinking hard, I focused my everything on magic to speed myself up. This was a nearly fatal, and stupid thing to do, as I ended up running right off of the stairs.

"Not cool!" I shouted, grabbing the edge. Blade sat there like he didn't know what to do. Too mad at myself for falling, I refused to call for help. It was too embarrassing. How? I really didn't know. But it was.

Forcing one arm up, I managed to grip a step. But my sweaty hand slipped, and down I fell. It was a far piece down, and falling really wasn't something I enjoyed. Not now.

Screaming like an idiot, I panicked.

* * *

"Ahhhh!!!" A young ten year old girl screamed. Her blue eyes were big with fear, and her now, wild looking, brown hair fell into her face.

"Selena!" A thirteen year old boy called, running to her. He had dark brown hair, and a worried expression. A sixteen year old, carrying a base-ball bat, followed. He had dirty blonde hair, and a frown.

The girl pointed to a small insect, now running to a crack in the wall.

"It's just a cockroach." The first sighed.

"Don't ever scream like that again. I thought someone was in your room!" The older one said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry…" She murmered sadly.

"Someday you'll be in _real_ trouble, and we won't be able to help you. And when that day comes, you had better learn to take care of yourself." The oldest on said, walking out.

"Come on Seth." He called to the younger one.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Seth! He was my older brother. Falling or not, I was happy. I was remembering!

"Wind! Please send me as high as you can." I whispered, getting close to the bottom. I stopped in mid-air. Suddenly I shot back up. Yelling, and thrusting my arms out wildly, I reached for something I could sit, or stand on.

"Gah! This is _not_ what I had expected." I said to no one in particular. Just then, the wind dropped me on the top staircase, with a thud.

"Geez…Well, at least I know I wasn't a ballerina. _That_ would've been embarrassing." Getting up, I inspected my body for bruises. Then Blade came running up at lightning speed.

"Wait up!" Donald quacked. I saw them running up, and they nearly ran into me.

"Hey! You okay?" Sora asked.

I nodded. "Fit as a fiddle." I grinned. "What took you guy so long? If you can't keep up, I might leave you behind."

Donald gave me an annoyed look, then laughed. "You learn well, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Lets' get going." I said, motioning for them to follow.

We went through the door, then through another, and up the stairs. Donald dared me to try flying again, and so I met them up at the top, missing most of the heartless.

After another set of doors, and flight of stairs, we made it to another door. I smiled at the others.

"I remembered Seth." I mentioned causally. There shocked expressions told me that they were…well shocked.

"And who _is_ he?" Donald asked suspiciously.

"My older brother. And I have another brother, I'm sure! He's older than Sethy and I. With dark brown hair, almost black. And…"

"Alright! I believe you!" Donald announced. "Glad that you're getting there." He smiled.

"Now let's go talk to Ye-Sid!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Selena: Yay!!!! Another one at last! Right, I didn't get to do this earlier, so thanks to Oracle's Song!!!! You've made my day! Sorry again about being so late folks.

Sora: You aren't going to spaz out again, are you?

Selena: Nope!

Pat: What about moving?

Selena: Oh, Paaaat… I think I'm going to strangle you!!!!! Anyways, to those of you who haven't reviewed, I'd like to explain. If you don't review, I won't know how well I'm doing. If something should be added in, I won't know unless you, Oh I don't know…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Please?


	5. Chapter 5At last! Sorry!

Selena: I'm sorry! I haven't been working, because I took a month off for Christmas and also because I've been sick.

Izzy: Moving right along!

Meagan: Thanks to: moon eclipse shadows: Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you!

Selena: Also, to those of you, who have yet to review, please do so below.

Izzy: On with the story!

* * *

Goofy opened the door, and we went through, none knowing what to expect.

"Come in." The voice startled everyone. It belonged to a tall man, with a long grey beard. His eyes looked a little strange to Selena, but she wouldn't admit that to his face. He also wore a blue cloak, and a matching pointed blue hat.

"Welcome." He said simply. He sat in a chair across a wooden table.

"Master Yen-Sid," Donald said, bowing. "It's an honor."

"Hey there!" Sora said, wearing his usual grin.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald said, shaking his head at him.

Yen-Sid waved his hand, dismissing the matter.

"So, you are Sora…" He murmured, thoughtfully. "And you are Selena…" He said, turning to her.

"Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

"Yes we did Master, but we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy supplied.

"Yes, he's been rather busy of late. Therefore, the task of instruction falls upon my shoulders.

"You have a long perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked. "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the Islands. And Selena needs to find her brothers so she can go home."

"Yes, I know. However, everything in your journey is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the Islands, whether you will return with your friend, or alone, And whether or not the Islands will be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

"I'm…The key?" He thought about it for a moment, and then summoned the key-blade.

"Chosen Wielder of the key-blade. You are the key that will open the door to light." Sora nodded.

Yen-Sid nodded back, and then summoned a book out of thin air.

"This book contains knowledge of your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have done this, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

Sora read it, studying the pages carefully, and then let Donald read it, then Goofy.

Then it was Selena's turn. She read each line with care. Suddenly Selena's head began to spin.

"Hey, Selena, you okay?" Goofy's voice came, but it sounded more like a dream to Selena.

Other voices joined his, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

* * *

_"Selena!" Megan's voice came. She whirled around to face her._

"_I've been looking all over for you! Sora sent me for you! There's big trouble, he asked me to get you out of here. C'mon!" She said, creating a dark portal._

_Selena looked at the coliseum with worry._

_The shadow hissed at Megan. "Liar!" Its voice sounded like a whisper, only louder. It crouched on Selena's shoulders._

"_No, wait!" She said, before it could attack. "Please, don't hurt her. Let's go help Sora!" The shadow nodded reluctantly._

"_But he told me to get you away from here!"_

"_So? I'm going to help him."_

"_Look, if you love him that much, then you'll do what he wants. And he wants you to leave, now!"_

"_I beg your pardon?" Selena said with shock._

"_You heard me! Don't deny that you love him!" Megan's anger was growing steadily. Selena was at a loss._

"_Megan…where's Pat and Izzy?"_

"_Wha…What are you talking about?"_

"_I can't believe you!" Selena screamed. "You lied to me!"_

"_But…you'd do whatever he asked, without question." She tried to justify herself._

"_No, I wouldn't! I trusted you, and you lied!"_

"_Selena…"_

"_Get out of my sight." Selena said, turning away. "Go, I don't have time for you, and your lies." She said, running off towards the coliseum._

* * *

_"I will rescue Namine, Riku, _and_ the King!" Sora declared._

"_Boy, he's getting a bit into it." Donald whispered to Goofy._

_"That's our Sora!" Goofy said with a smile._

_Selena watched in horror as he declared it loudly. She was looking at the trio through a crystal ball._

_"No!!!! Sora, it's a trap!!!!!!" She screamed._

"_Shut up!" A cloaked figure said, slapping her across the face. Tears ran down her face, but she continued to call to him._

* * *

_"I can't wait here any longer!" A girl screamed. She was…Meagan!_

"_But Selena said-" An eight year-old girl began, but was sharply cut off._

_"Hang what Selena said! Come on Izzy, we've been here for a year, we have to find the others!"_

_"Okay, but it's on your head!" She replied._

* * *

_Selena saw herself playing darts. A small shadow hid in the background._

_"You're getting better all the time." Dave commented, coming out from a house._

"_Thanks! Wanna go a round?"_

_"I'd like to, but your mother and I have got see about Corey. He's sick, so you kids have full reign of the house while we're gone."_

"_Okay…"_

* * *

Selena's eyes opened, and she let out a groan. She was laying on the floor, in Yen-Sid's tower, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were talking to the old wizard.

"Ah, you have awoken at last." Yen-Sid said, as if knowing exactly when she would come back to the real world.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Aside from being a little freaked out, I'm fine." She replied.

She looked up to see three cloaked figures, like the one in her dream-like state.

She jumped to her feet, quick as a cat.

"What are they doing here!?"

"You know about Organization XIII!?!" Goofy asked.

"From Where!?" Donald asked.

"They didn't hurt you did they!?!" Sora continued.

"Whoa, hang on!" Selena shouted, overwhelmed. "I've never heard of Organization XIII. At least, I don't remember them. I remember a hooded figure, who wanted to do you some harm…I _think_ … I don't know!" She screamed frustrated.

"Hey, it's okay…We'll figure it out." Sora smiled.

"As I was saying, you will need more suitable traveling clothes." Yen-Sid announced. "Those look a bit too small for you. Through there, you will find three good fairies. If you ask, they will make appropriate garments for you."

"Gawrsh Sora, you sure are growing fast." Goofy said, as he looked over his clothes, and realized how small they really were.

"Uh…I guess…" He rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

They walked through the door and saw three women talking. They each wore bright colors. One wore pink, the other Green, and the third blue.

"Well look who's here dears, Sora Donald, Goofy, and Selena!" The pink one said with a smile.

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" The blue one exclaimed.

"I'll do the designing." The green one said with glee.

They brought Sora forward, and took some quick measurements. Then with a puff of magic, his old clothes turned green.

"Ooh, that will never do!" The blue cried out unhappily, and turned the clothe blue.

"Now, now, dears." The pink said, and then it was pink.

"But don't you like this better?" The green tried again.

"Hold on!" The pink fairy cried.

"Are you certain?" Green once again colored his clothes, and he stood there dumb-struck.

And on it went. Sora at first, embarrassed, got annoyed.

"Would you just decide?" He asked.

"Oh!" All the fairies exclaimed. Then they laughed, and pulled it together.

"All right then, all together now dears and no more squabbling."

They waved there wands, and in a rainbow of magic smoke, his clothes completely changed.

He wore a pair of black and blue , baggy pants, with large red pockets. Yellow and black shoes clad his feet. A black, white, and yellow jacket covered a black and red shirt, along with his usual crown pendant.

The three fairies smiled, pleased.

"Now those aren't ordinary clothes. They have very special powers." As they explained to him about drive forms Selena was listening to Donald and Goofy, explain about the nobodies.

Then they went to see Yen-Sid and he provided them with the gummie ship.

"There's something I still don't understand sir." Selena said suddenly.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"When I read that book over there, I…Saw things…"

"Ah, I thought it would be so. What all did you see?"

"First, I saw…my self arguing with a girl. Blade was there with me, and called the girl a liar. I think she lied, alright. She accused me of loving some one… Then I saw me looking at Sora Donald and Goofy, through a crystal ball like thing. He said he was going to rescue somebody, and I yelled that it was a trap, but he couldn't hear me. Then one of those Organization XIII guys slapped me.

Then I saw the same Girl I was arguing with earlier. She was with another girl, about three years younger than her, and they apparently went to go look for someone.

Lastly, I saw myself play darts, when my step-dad came and told me my brother was sick, and he had to leave. That was it."

"Ah, it is as I thought. You do not remember who you are."

"I'm Selena."

"This is true, but your past help makes up part of who you are."

"But…" Thoughts whirled in her mind. Her heart screamed with pain of a sudden realization.

"I choose to put past pains, and hurts aside. My brothers Corey, and Seth, must do the same. As well as my cousins, and Meagan. The past may be forgotten, or remembered, but my heart says that here and now is important… For now…What do these things mean?"

The old wizard sighed. "You have seen the past, the present, the future, and the forgotten. Do not fret over any of them, for the future will arrive soon enough. And the past is over. The present isn't important either, if you can do nothing about it. To know the forgotten is a gift. Use it as you will. I do have something for you before you go."

He turned away for a moment, and when he faced them yet, again, he held out a staff. It was beautiful, made out of wood, what kind Selena could not tell. At the top, was expertly carved Dragon. In one claw it held a blue gem. In the other it held a red. And in it's mouth was a white gem, that sparkled with an intensity.

Selena stared at it, her eyes wide with admiration.

"Take it. You'll figure out how to use it soon, I'm sure."

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed, her voice barely above a whisper. He held it out to her, and she grasped it. Simply holding it seemed to bring back memories, and gave her a sense of understanding.

"Use it well."

After thanking him, they left.

Selena was ill at ease and paced.

* * *

Meagan sat at the pilot seat, steering the small ship with determination.

"Do you think she's okay?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." She replied. There was a long silence.

"Do you think she found Pat?"

"Maybe…" She said thoughtfully.

"Where are we going first?" She asked.

"I…Haven't thought about it… We'll just keep going until the ship runs out of gas."

"What do gummie ships run on anyway?"

"I have no clue."

"We may go on forever, because it may not run on gas!" Izzy shrieked.

Suddenly, the entire ship shook.

"We're being shot at!" Izzy yelled.

"Heartless!" Meagan shouted.

"Shoot them!"

"Aww man, I _knew_ I forgot to add _something!_" Meagan sighed.

"We don't have guns!?!"

"Nope."

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!" Isabel screamed.

"No we're not! Just hold on!" Then ship jerked then flipped, totally out of control.

"I'M GOING TO THROW UP!!!!!!"

"THROW UP ON ME, AND YOU HAD BETTER GROW WINGS!!!!!!"

"SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"BE QUIET!!!!!!"

"NO!!!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!"

* * *

Selena's eyes shot open. Looking around, she realized that the gummie ship ride was rather smooth.

"Hey Donald."

"Yeah?"

"This thing does have guns right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good."

* * *

Selena: At last!! Well you know what to do!

Izzy: Put guns on your gummie ship?

Selena: Yes, but, I need reviews.

Izzy: Oh. Review!


	6. Voices

Selena: I live!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: Where am I?

Selena: Here…I'm not sure where here is…but whatever!

Sonic: Okay…

Meagan: Yes, she's nuts.

Sonic: I noticed…

Selena: Thank you for the compliment!!!

Tails: Right, since the authoress is being her insane self, I apologize for her late post.

Selena: Gah! I've been Way too busy! No excuses, I should've posted sooner…But I didn't, so I'll apologize, and try to put them up sooner.

Knuckles: On with…Whatever it is.

Izzy: A chapter in a fanfic.

Knuckles: Okay…On with a chapter in a fanfic.

Izzy: Doh!

* * *

Selena looked out the window, thinking. Her thoughts were with her younger sister. Meagan. And with her, thoughts of there little cousin Isabel flooded her mind. 

She barley registered Sora's voice.

"Lena?…Selena?…" No answer.

"Selena!"

"What?!?" Her head shot up. "What happened!?"

"We're here." He replied shaking his head.

"Oh, Sorry…" She muttered, getting up.

They walked out to see a small little town. To Selena's right, a large castle loomed. She turned to peer at it, and the memories swamped her mind. A smile touched her face, then a frown.

So many memories, some good, some bad, but all of them were confusing. Corey, Seth, Riku…Somebody named Ansem…Meagan, Pat, Izzy…Kairi…

She peered up at the castle. It had once seemed ominous, a thing of terror, and evil. But now, it seemed almost kind, trying to help her regain her memory.

_Or, maybe I'm just nuts…_ She thought, with a smile.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Goofy stated.

"I wonder how Leon and the others are doing." Sora said, looking down at the small buildings.

"Leon?" Selena asked. The name sounded rather familiar, though from where, she was unable to recall.

"Yeah, let's go see him!" Sora suggested, leading the others.

* * *

"Oh… My head…" Meagan moaned, holding her head, trying to ease the dull throbbing. 

"Meagan?" Isabel's voice came.

"What is it?" Meagan asked.

"There's something watching us from the bushes…" She whispered.

Meagan took a look at their surroundings. They were sitting in a small clearing, in what appeared to be a forest. And lying next to them, was a large twisted lump of green, that had once been a gummie ship.

"My baby!" Meagan cried, running to what was left of it.

"I'm sorry Meagan…" Izzy said sadly. "Maybe we can fix it…"

"Maybe…" Meagan said, looking at the wreckage.

"Well, I guess we better go see if someone can help us." She decided.

"Okay! But, there's some one in the bushes." Izzy repeated.

Meagan turned to look at the bushes that she had specified. Nothing stirred.

"Hello?" She ventured. Nothing. "Our ship crashed, and we don't know where we are…could you help us?"

Slowly, the bushes parted, and a small creature emerged. It was about the size of a rag doll, but looked like a dewdrop, with a small dot floating above it's head. It had a pair of two small wings on it's back, and was blue, and the dot above it's head was yellow. It also had a small red bow tie.

"Chao?" It asked.

"Aww." Isabel smiled.

"Um…We need help." Meagan stated again, emphasizing her words. It cocked it's head to the side and asked "Chao?" again.

" Cheese where are you?" A small voice called.

"Chao, chao, chao, chao, chao, chao!" The small dewdrop exclaimed.

"Hello?" Meagan called. A small form pushed the bushes aside and came forward.

She was a small white rabbit, with brown patches of fur. She was about (Or so Meagan would guess.) six or seven years of age, and wore an orange dress, with a white collar, and a blue tie. In addition to her dress, she wore a pair of gloves, and orange and yellow shoes.

"Hello, I'm Cream." She said with a smile. "And this is my friend Cheese." She indicated the dewdrop.

"I'm Meagan."

"And I'm Isabel."

"Do you know some one who could help us rebuild our ship?" Meagan asked, politely.

"Tails could do it." Cream replied. "Come on, I'll take you to him!"

* * *

As they walked through the small town, Selena focused all her thought onto who "Leon" Was. 

_Think, Lena, think! Are you related to him in anyway?………Don't I have an Uncle Leon?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an attack from the heartless. They slaughtered them with ease.

"Hey you guys!" A voice called. They all looked up to see a familiar face.

"Yuffie!" Both Sora, and Selena cried out at the same time. She smiled, then called out.

"Look out!"

Selena didn't even need to turn to know what was behind her. She turned and unleashed her wrath upon the heartless.

"I see you guys are still in top shape." She said with a smile. "Come on, everybody's over at Merlin's house!" She called, running off.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled, running after her. Selena shrugged and ran after him.

Once they had reached Merlin's house, they were greeted by Yuffie.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Another young woman, clad in an orange and pink summer dress. Her brown hair was braided back, with a red ribbon.

"We missed you!" She exclaimed. "So where have you guys been?"

"I'm not sure…I think we fell asleep…" Sora replied.

"Where, in cold storage?" A man asked. Selena remembered him as Cid. And the woman was Aerith. But the man clad in black, and leather…

"Are you my Uncle?" Selena asked him. The room grew quiet, and still. He turned his cold blue eyes toward her, and squinted, as if trying to see if she was joking.

"Did I just say something dumb?" She asked, her eyes darting around at the others.

"Are you feeling okay?" Leon asked. She sighed and shook her head sadly.

_I messed up…again…_

"I'm fine…" She stated, before Sora could interject.

He looked down at her suspiciously, then looked up the others.

"Hollow Bastion has a problem…a big problem…"

"Need some help?" Sora asked.

"We were going to ask…"

"As if you need to…" He grinned.

"Huh." Leon grunted, with a rare smile. "I forget who I'm dealing with."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Just think of it as a "Leon Compliment"." Aerith said, with a smile.

_Oh _NOW_ I remember!_ Selena thought with annoyance. _Gah! He's so much like another older brother, hiding the whole amnesia thing is going to be like…Like…Like trying to find Atlantis! What am I supposed to do?! ………………_

_Hey, I wonder what crazy secrets I know about………Hmm…Nothing's coming to mind…Maybe it will later…When you walk away, you don't hear me say…Sha lalalalala my oh my, Looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl…Sha lalalalalala ain't that sad, it's such a shame too bad he gonna miss the girl…_

_Why am I singing in my head?_

_Hmm…Cloud…I _do_ know somebody by that name don't I?…………_

_And what is a "_Starbucks_", anyway? ………Who are my parents?……Where are my parents?………Was I an Orphan!? No, no I've got parents……I think……_

_What's a Wal-Mart?………I better stop this, other wise, I'll drive myself mad!_

_Wonder what my middle name is…_

"Gah! Why can't I stop thinking!?!" Selena screamed out loud. Everybody turned to stare at her.

"Selena…?" Aerith asked, cautiously.

"What?" She asked, totally unaware that she had just screamed out, an odd question.

"Are you…Feeling okay? Perhaps the gummie ship ride was a bit long…" She suggested.

Selena's eyes widened.

"How much did I say out loud?" She asked.

"_Gah! Why can't I stop thinking!"_ Yuffie smiled.

"Sora, just shoot me, and get this over with!" Selena sighed. "It's too frustrating."

"_So you're giving up?"_

"Yes, I mean,…Who said that?" She asked suddenly.

Every one in the room turned to one another, with disturbed looks.

_"I did…Young Mage…"_ Selena looked at the others, but saw the same expressions as she had earlier.

_"You're looking in the wrong place…"_

_What's going on?_ Selena screamed in her mind. The voice, wasn't outside, where it belonged, but inside her mind, where she felt most vulnerable.

_"Think, I'm sure you can come to the right conclusion. First of all, what has changed, since you left Yen-Sid's, that could possibly be the reason we are speaking to you now?"_

Selena scowled. _We?_ She thought about the voice. She only heard one voice. It was a male, of that she was sure, strong, and slightly mischievous, perhaps, but only one.

_"Focus!"_ He/They/Whoever-it was-in-her-mind hissed.

"Right!" She snapped back to the pressing matter.

_Let's see…I remembered a lot…no, that's not it………It…It's not my staff…is it?_

"_Bingo!"_

Selena's mouth fell open. So Yen-Sid have given her…What had he given her?

"Lena?" Sora approached her.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Well…I know, that the stress of not remembering stuff, is probably…hard… So the others, and I were thinking you might, want to…take a break…" Sora said, slowly.

"You didn't tell them, that I…you know…" Selena asked. The last thing she wanted was for them to know.

"Huh? Oh, no. I meant Me, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy."

"Oh…No way."

"It might be good for you…" Sora suggested.

"No! I'm fine!" She protested.

"Lena…" He looked up at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. She hated it when he looked at her like that. It made her uncomfortable. (And, though she didn't want to admit it, it made the butterflies in her stomach dance.)

"Oh!" Everyone turned to see a tall bearded man, in blue. "You're earlier than I expected."

"Merlin!" Selena exclaimed. "Please tell Sora that I'm not nuts! I _am_ hearing something in my head!"

"I beg your pardon?" The Wizard replied. "You're hearing something in your head?"

"Yes!" She cried, exasperated. "Please help me, it's this!" Selena, held up her staff.

"Well now, let me see…" Her teacher muttered. He peered at the staff, with a keen interest. "Hmm…" He studied it for a full ten minutes.

_"My, he is your teacher?"_ A female voice asked. Selena groaned.

"Not another one!"

"Wait!" Merlin cried out. "The blue orb, it was…Selena, talk to the voice please."

"Umm…okay…"

_Please talk again for Merlin._

"_Why? I'm surprised at your confusion."_ The Female voice chuckled.

"See." Merlin pointed. As the voice spoke, the blue orb changed to different shades of blue.

"I see…" Sora murmured.

"The red one must be the guy!" Selena exclaimed.

"And both belong to the light, hence the white orb." Merlin pointed out.

"So, it's not just me?"

"No." The wizard replied. "They must like you, to talk to you."

_So you guys like me?_

"_Well of course." _The male voice laughed. _"I'm Rubytodoe."_

_I'm Selena…Can you guys hear all my thoughts?_

"_Most. But all you need is to practice blocking us out of your private thoughts…you'll get there."_ Toedoe encouraged.

_"Although, I can offer advice about the boy…Sora is it?"_ The Female said.

Selena turned red and yelled in her mind.

_No!!!!! Nonononononononononononononononononononno! And NO!!!_

"_My apology's…I am Sapharin."_

"Lena, you can talk to your new buddies later, we need to get to the bailey, pronto!" Sora called.

"Oh!" Selena said, running after him, out the door.

* * *

Sonic: You know the one good thing about this place? 

Izzy: What?

Sonic: I can take a nap in peace.

Selena: Not for long…Oh Amy!!!

Sonic: Don't!

Amy: Sonic!!!!!!

Sonic: I'm outta here!(Runs away at top speed)

Amy: Sonic! Wait! (Chases after him)

Izzy: (Sweat drop)

Selena: I know, it's a little scary. Anywho, Thank you for reading, please review.


	7. Calling all OC's!

Selena: I have an announcement to make!

Megan: No way!

Izzy: It's scary!

Pat: I know!

Selena: What's with you guys?

Pat: You're about to tell everyone you're that you will no longer be continuing this story right?

Selena: Knocks him over the head with her staff Wrong! Now, if you please.

Izzy: Go right ahead.

Megan: Yes please.

Selena: I _need_ some OC's! Soooooooo, give me a few to work with!

Seth: Rules on the OC's are: 2 per review. Please, try not to ask the authoress to put them with characters. (Like, Sally with Riku, or Jeremy with Kairi, or stuff like that. It's not that I dislike stuff like that, but I'd rather not have to pick between you!) The authoress would prefer to keep the key blades down to a minimum, (Looks at the Authoress Right?)

Selena: (Nods) I don't mind ties to them, but I'm not sure that I want an army of key bladers.

Corey: (Nods too) Right! Please be descriptive. Also, (You don't have to, but it would be nice) if you have more than one character, try to give them some kind of tie to each other, seeing as the authoress is a total sap!

Selena: (Sigh) Leon, would you please continue?

Leon: Why me?!

Selena: Because, your fun to mess with, and I need the rules stated.

Leon: Sigh Fine! Only certain ages will be accepted. (I'm gonna say, 3-29.) The authoress has no idea how many OC's she will accept, (She's indecisive.) so try not to be overly critical about it. Please give your OC some personality, and interesting traits. Oh, and if you don't give your OC some kind of weapon, (You can have the authoress give them one, if you prefer, but please specify this.) Then the authoress is less likely to use them. Anything else?

Yuffie: Yep! You can have summons, if you like, but please clear them with her! Points to authoress Also background information is key. (Because I may not use them till KH3, and yes, I want to do a KH3 story. And some I may do for COM.) (And I'm not sure about COM, but I'll try.) I think that's all!

Aerith: Now hold on. There's more. Please give some world ideas too. (Ones I know about would best.) If you have any questions please message Selena. You can send OC's by review, or message. Any Copyright issues should be brought up by message.

Selena: Guess that's it.

Moogle: On with the chapter, Kupo!

* * *

Selena let out a sigh, and followed Leon, and the others to the bailey. Everything seemed…different.

"_You miss your old life?"_ Sapharin inquired.

_A little._

"_Would you go back to a life of ignorance?"_ The question burned into the back of her skull.

_No. I couldn't, and you know it. But…I miss sweet security._

"_Hmm…" _She said nothing more.

So on she went, walking after the others. When they reached the bailey, Leon was waiting, arms crossed.

"So what's up?" Sora asked.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us. We want to rebuild Hallow Bastion to the way it used to be. Hey, maybe even something better. I'm sure we could handle it…except for that…" He pointed towards the trench around the castle. It appeared to be filled with a moving blackness. Blade hissed from his place on Selena's shoulder.

"Heartless…" She whispered.

Leon continued. "And that…" He pointed towards two white creatures moving along.

"Nobodies…" Blade hissed hatred evident in his voice.

"We'll help!" Sora volunteered.

"Good."

"Look!" Selena cried out. All heads turned to see two more dusks walk out the gate. Donald and Goofy ran after them.

"Wait!" She cried, but they were already gone after it, and Blade was right behind them. Three more dusks appeared behind Sora, Selena, and Leon.

_"The gate!" _Todoe cried out. By the creaking sound behind her, Selena judged that it was closed.

"Let's take em!" Sora yelled. Leon nodded confidently, and Selena gulped.

"_Focus young one."_ Sapharin's cool voice was laced with excitement.

_Are you…enjoying this?_

"_Perhaps" _

_"She enjoys a good tussle, just as much as my brother!" _

_Your brother?_

_"Young one!"_ Selena's head shot up in time to be thrown into the wall by a dusk.

"Selena!" Sora ran over to her. "Are you hurt?" He asked. She waved him off, stubbornly, and rose to her feet.

_"Behind…"_ Sapharin began, but Selena flew into action, cutting down the nobody behind Sora.

"Get your heads in the fight!" Leon called. Back and forth they went, killing the different nobodies. When the gate opened, and the nobodies were gone, Selena slumped against the wall, her head throbbing.

Sora walked over to her. "You okay?" She nodded but he didn't seemed convinced.

"Sora!" Leon pointed out the gate. He looked at Selena.

"I'll take care of her, go."

_Sto…stop…It hurts…_

"_Hush now, you'll only make it worse…"_ Todoe advised.

Memories flashed through her head, three at once, and sometimes five, or six at a time.

"_She can't take much more of this…" _Sapharin sighed worriedly.

She clutched her head and tears streamed down her face. The pain felt unbearable.

"Leon!" She cried with pain. "Knock me out!"

"What!?" Leon stared hard at her. Her eyes were shut tight, and she appeared to be in pain.

"Just do it!"

He ran it through his mind. It didn't make any sense to him. She screamed, and curled up into a ball on the ground.

He decided to try an elixir, before knocking anyone out. He stooped over, dumped the contents out, and stood up.

Her sobbing lessened, but didn't stop. She slowly uncurled, and her cries ended.

"Th…thank you…" she whispered.

"What happened?" He asked, helping Selena to her feet.

"I'm not sure…"

_"If I may?"_

_Go ahead._

_"I believe that the phrase "Knock some sense into" applies here."_

"Sapharin thinks it had something to do with the fight…But, I've fought before, and it hasn't done anything like that before…"

"Hmm…" He stood there thinking. "Well, I don't know… but…"

"Selena!" Sora rushed up. "We got to go! Sorry Leon, but we'll be back!"

"We'll be waiting for you guys." he nodded. "And Lena, I'm sure it'll come to you in time." He waved, and they were off.

* * *

Selena: Will do more latter…Just not now!

Megan: Where were we!?!

Izzy: Yeah, why aren't we there?!

Selena: Latter!

Pat: It's cause of the OC announcement.

Selena: Yep!

Moogle: Review, Kupo!


End file.
